X Marks The Confusion
by Niccah
Summary: Isabelle Sparrow is a very curious girl. Jack, on the other hand, would rather keep Isabelle caged in. But, when something comes up, niether of them can control, will Isabelle find out the truth that has been hidden from her for fifteen years?


**Chapter One: Beeeaaadddsss.**

Evie leaned back in her chair. Damn, it was so freaking crammed in this plane. "Hey, get off!" Evie's cheeks flushed red and she apologized to the man seated behind her until satisfied. Looks like she'll be crammed for yet another hour. Just one more hour....One more...Hour...one more. HOUR.

"I can't wait that long!" She muttered to herself as she peered out of the window. Before long she started to bang her head lightly on it.

"Why me? Why, why, whywhywhywhywhywhywhy!..._Ow_!"

Evie rubbed her forehead and looked around. No one was looking at her like a weirdo thank god. She always noticed people never stuck to their manners on planes. People were stupid, really....Except for herself, of course. Well...Never mind.

Evelyn felt like she was going to explode! She kept fidgeting, which was getting on her brother's nerves rather quickly. But, she just ignored him like she always did, which led to more arguments, to which Evie kept ignoring, which made her brother even more angry, which led to more ignoring...Well, you get the idea.

And the anger and the ignoring went on for quite some time until a person came over the thing Evelyn didn't know the name of.

"Welcome to St. Vincent, We shall be landing in just about five minutes. Enjoy your stay!"

Wow, _that _was forced. Evie started randomly thinking how boring it must be being a flight attendant. You got to act happy all the time. Must hurt your mouth a lot. And, while Evelyn was pondering on that whole thing, the plane landed and her brother hit her at least five times.

"C'mon, get up!"

"Don't have a cow! They're rather hard to birth, and I don't think it will make you any happier!"

Later....

Evie threw her bags upon her bright green covers. How she loved her greeeeeeeen! But, no time to say hello to the bed, must-go-shopping!

Rushing past her Father and brother, she grabbed her bright green purse and skipped towards the small St. Vincent town. Evie needed to get rid of some rather backed-up hyperness. So, she waltzed down the streets and stopped singing a song when she saw something shiny in one of them.

"We are the lazy generation...We are the lazy--OOOOOOOH! WHASSAT!"

Turns out it was a string of beads with a shiny thing on the end. Evelyn looked at the price tag. Hmm, there isn't one...Evie looked around for the shop owner.

"Errrrr..Hello?"

"Ring the bell!"

The responding voice sounded old, a man's voice and rather...not...Jamaican. British, like herself. Widening her eyes she spotted a small metal bell and rang it, and as soon as she did, the man came out from behind some burgundy curtains.

"Ah! I see you have found the beads. Sorry, but they are not for sale."

"No! PLEASE, I need them! They're !"

The man raised his eyebrow, making his face elongate. Evie noticed his nose was rather crooked, making it seem like his nose was broken at least three times. Wonder what he did...

"What's your name, girl?"

Evie raised a brow.

"Evelyn Sophia Natalia Sparrow." Evie recited, nodding her head.

The man seemed intrigued by her name for reasons Evelyn did not know. She just stared at him, wondering if he was crazy or not.

"What's your name, Sir? I think you should tell me yours since I told you mine."

"William Turner...The Seventeenth."

"Lovely. Now, please, can I have the beads? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!"

William blinked many times. Hmm...

"I'll strike a deal with you."

Evelyn nodded, wondering what he had in mind.

"I'll let you have them, if you promise me one thing."

William declined her head, shooting a look towards Evelyn, who in turn raised her brow.

"Yeeeaaahhh...."

He stepped forward taking the beads in his hand and dangling it in front of Evie's face, his face impassive.

"You must give no one else these beads, do I make myself clear?"

"Very much so..." Evelyn's eyes followed the sway of the beads, they were rather entrancing.

"Good." There was somewhat a look of glee in the man's eyes, Evelyn missed of course, because she was entranced by the swaying beads. William Turner the Seventeenth took Evelyn's hand and cupped it around the beads.

"You may keep them."

"For real!?" Evie grinned toothily and jumped up and down, but not before shaking William's hand.

"Thank you!" With that, Evelyn skipped out of the store, staring at the beads in her hands, all the while, William just smirked.

"She'll make it..."


End file.
